


Je n'essaie pas de te séduire, je sais que tu es déjà à mes pieds...

by Because_of_madam_spellman



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Français | French, Freedom Fighters, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Past Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, The Academy of Unseen Arts (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Violence, Witches
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Because_of_madam_spellman/pseuds/Because_of_madam_spellman
Summary: [madam spellman endgame]Et si la sorcière ayant 16 ans et devant faire son baptême obscur était la parfaite Zelda Spellman ? Comment sa vie en tant que sorcière fraîchement baptisée va commencer ? Comment va t-elle gérer l'académie, son père, son frère, son nouveau petit-ami et l'insupportable brune qui n'arrête pas de lui parler ? Sûrement pas comme elle l'avait imaginé.Il semblerait que la parfaite Zelda Spellman ne soit qu'une grossière illusion que la rousse elle-même découvrira au fil du temps... avec un petit coup de pouce de la part d'une certaine brune aux yeux bleus...
Relationships: Edward Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et me voici, commençant à poster cette fic de déjà plus de 220 pages alors que l'autre n'est pas terminée… Bref. Cela fait un moment que j'écris celle-ci (et même plusieurs autres), et c'est sur un coup de tête que je me suis dit que j'allais la partager. Mes capacités d'écritures ne sont pas énormes donc je suis désolée si les détails sont parfois un peu bâclés… En tout cas voilà le premier chapitre (qui est plus un moyen de poser le décor plutôt que de raconter l'histoire), et comme je l'ai dit j'ai déjà écrit plus de 220 pages donc si je ne mets pas à jour cette histoire ça ne veut pas dire que je l'ai abandonné, mais juste que l'idiote que je suis a oublié de la mettre à jour…  
> J'essaierais donc de poster au moins une fois par semaine un chapitre ! (et si j'oublie il ne faut pas hésiter à me le dire) ;)  
> Ps: J'ai relu le chapitre et je suis désolée si vous y trouvez des fautes, elles sont passées dans les mailles du filet, mais l'erreur est humaine après tout :)  
> Bonne lecture !

Zelda Spellman. Une adolescente parmi tant d'autres, vivant avec ses deux parents, Ellen et Georges Spellman, son frère, Edward, et sa sœur, Hilda.  
Une adolescente de 16 ans paraissant ordinaire, pourtant, elle est issue d'une famille de sorciers, son père est d'ailleurs le grand prêtre de leur coven, et le directeur de l'académie des arts invisibles, sa prochaine école.  
En effet, Zelda va pouvoir étudier à l'académie dès qu'elle aura passé son baptême obscur. Elle a toujours étudié chez elle avec sa mère, comme son frère auparavant et sa sœur. Edward est âgé de 1 ans de plus que Zelda tandis que Hilda a 2 ans de moins qu'elle.  
Les Spellman habitent dans un grand manoir niché à la périphérie de Greendale et collé à la forêt. 

Le soleil se couche et Zelda sort de sa chambre avec un sourire, elle a enfin changé de chambre et ne dort plus avec sa sœur. Il y avait de plus en plus de problèmes entre les deux sœurs, enfin surtout avec Zelda qui reprochait tout et n'importe quoi à Hilda. Et puis elle sourit car aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, ce soir, à minuit tapante, le baptême obscur de Zelda aura lieu à la clairière dans la forêt. Toute sa famille sera présente, ainsi que d'autres grands prêtres et quelques enseignants et élèves de l'académie. Zelda a vraiment hâte, elle a toujours été entièrement dévouée à sa religion et au seigneur obscur, et son baptême ne fera que renforcer son dévouement.  
Elle descend dans la cuisine et voit sa mère.

Ellen : Te voilà, tiens. 

Elle lui tend une jarre remplie d'un liquide verdâtre que Zelda regarde alors avec dégoût. Elle n'a pas encore sentit l'odeur du mélange mais elle sait déjà que ça sent mauvais.

Zelda : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ellen : Pour te purifier une dernière fois avant ce soir. D'ailleurs tu vas aller prendre un bain de sel après

Zelda boit quelques gorgées avant de grimacer tandis qu'elle se retient de ne pas vomir, ça n'a vraiment pas un bon goût. Elle ferme un instant les yeux se demandant si elle a déjà bu quelque chose d'aussi infecte dans sa vie. Non, rien n'égalerait ce mélange verdâtre. Elle finit au plus vite de tout boire et repose la jarre en se tenant le ventre. Une fois les nausées disparues, elle ouvre les yeux et regarde sa mère.

Zelda : Tu pourras m'aider avec ma robe ?

Ellen : Oui, bien sûr. Ton bain est prêt, vas y et je viendrais t'aider avec ta robe

Zelda : Merci

Zelda monte dans sa salle de bain et constate que sa mère a bel et bien préparé le bain, sûrement grâce à sa magie. Le contact de l'eau chaude avec sa peau la fait frissonner. A cette période de l'année le froid s'installe lentement mais sûrement à Greendale. Après ce qui pourrait sembler être un éternité, Zelda décide qu'il est temps de sortir de l'eau pour ne pas être en retard, mais surtout parce que l'eau est devenue tiède, et enfile rapidement un peignoir. Elle va dans sa chambre et voit sa robe posée sur son lit. Elle s'approche et touche le tissu noir du bout de ses doigts. Sa mère entre soudainement dans sa chambre et s'approche à son tour.

Ellen : Elle est belle 

Zelda : Oui

Ellen aide Zelda à enfiler sa robe puis la regarde dans le miroir face à elle. Zelda observe la façon dont le tissu glisse sur ses formes et la façon dont il les met en valeur.

Ellen : Tu es magnifique

Zelda sourit en entendant sa mère et la regarde à son tour à travers le miroir. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder rapidement l'heure, le temps est parfois si lent que c'en est insupportable. 

Ellen : Tu as des questions pour ton baptême ?

Zelda : Non, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être...

Ellen arrange les plis de la robe tandis que Zelda l'observe dans le miroir. Sa robe est noire, lui arrivant légèrement au dessus des genoux, avec les épaules dénudées, des manches trois quarts et un décolleté légèrement plongeant.

Ellen : Tu as commencé à regarder le catalogue des familiers ?

Zelda : Oui je l'ai fait

Ellen : Tu as trouvé un familier à ton goût ?

Zelda : Je crois, oui. C'est un chien

Ellen : Ton père sera ravi de savoir que tu as déjà choisi

Ellen s'écarte de Zelda et la regarde de haut en bas. Elle prend le bras de Zelda et l'amène vers sa coiffeuse. 

Ellen : Assis toi, je vais arranger tes cheveux

Zelda s'exécute et sent sa mère brosser ses longs cheveux roux. Ils sont naturellement ondulés, mais Zelda préfère les coiffer pour avoir de belles boucles.

Ellen : Zelda… Je sais que tu dois être au courant, mais pour faire son baptême il faut impérativement être vierge-

Zelda : Je sais maman

Ellen : Très bien, tu m'en vois soulagée.

Un silence s'installe puis, après une dizaine de minutes, Ellen regarde sa fille enfin prête pour faire son baptême et un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

Ellen : Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir dans cette robe, prête à aller dans les bois et signer dans le livre de la bête… Je suis fière de la jeune sorcière que tu deviens. 

Zelda lui sourit à son tour, heureuse de devenir une vraie sorcière et de pouvoir enfin aller à l'académie comme son frère.

Zelda : Merci

Ellen : Je vais te laisser un peu seule

Ellen sort de la chambre, laissant Zelda se regarder dans le miroir. La rousse décide tout de même de se maquiller un peu. Elle se met un trait d'eye-liner et applique du rouge à lèvre rouge foncé sur ses lèvres. Habituellement elle ne met pas un rouge à lèvre si voyant mais ce soir est un soir spécial et qu'elle ne vivra qu'une seule fois donc elle pense avoir le droit de paraître un peu plus provocante. 

Zelda : Parfait

Une fois minuit, Zelda part dans les bois. La tradition veut que la famille et tout les invités soient à la clairière en premiers. Zelda fait donc le chemin seule. Elle arrive devant le portail en bois morts et des flammes bleues surgissent de nul part à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Zelda passe d'abord sa main et est un peu surprise en constant que le feu n'est en aucun cas chaud. Elle passe alors rapidement à travers et arrive à la clairière. Des murmures latins retentissent autour d'elle mais elle ne peut en identifier la source. Elle voit son père vêtu de son habit de grand prête l'attendre face à elle, la bible satanique dans ses mains. Zelda s'arrête devant lui et regarde rapidement autour d'elle, elle voit son frère lui sourire puis sa sœur un peu moins sourire et enfin sa mère. Elle voit également quelques visages familiers, d'autres totalement inconnus et même certains portant des masques plus ou moins étranges. La clairière est illuminée par un grand feu, se dressant derrière l'autel. Ellen s'approche pour aider Zelda à retirer sa robe. Elle se retrouve en chemisette noire et sent un frisson parcourir son corps alors qu'une légère brise d'air se lève dans les bois.

George: Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui dans cette forêt, en présence de notre seigneur obscur et de toutes les âmes des vivants et des morts de notre coven, notre impie et grande église de la nuit... A genoux mon enfant...

Zelda regarde son père dans les yeux en se mettant doucement à genoux tandis qu'elle touche le sol froid et légèrement humide de la forêt. Georges se tourne vers l'autel et trempe ses doigts dans une coupe pleine de sang. Zelda se demande si c'est du sang humain ou non, mais connaissant son père et son perfectionnisme, c'est sûrement du sang humain. Il pose son pouce sur le front de la rousse et le fait lentement glisser de sorte à former une croix.

George: Notre Seigneur obscur nous enseigne qu'il n'y a aucune loi, au delà du précepte fait ce que tu voudras. Notre seigneur obscur te demande, souhaites-tu être heureuse mon enfant ? Pour vivre libre, libre d'aimer…et de haïr. Libre d'être ce que dame nature veut que tu sois, fidèle à ses lois et à toi même uniquement ?

Zelda déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle sent sa magie bouillonner en elle, comme si à chaque parole que son père prononçait elle en gagnait un peu plus.

Zelda: Oui, mon père

George: Libre de croire en Lucifer, l'archange déchu qui préféra perdre le paradis par excès de fierté ?

Zelda ferme un instant les yeux alors qu'elle ne ressent plus le froid de la nuit ni les feuilles humides sous elle, comme si elle était enveloppée dans un cocon la protégeant de tout danger.

Zelda: Oui, mon père

George: En échange de cette foi il te sera accordé des pouvoirs qui te permettront ainsi de servir le seigneur obscur... Zelda Phiona Spellman, acceptes-tu de renoncer au chemin de lumière pour suivre le chemin de la nuit et ce où qu'il te mène ?

Zelda: Je le veux

George: Enfin, acceptes-tu de placer notre seigneur obscur au dessus de n'importe qui d'autre, que ce soit tes proches, ta famille, tes amis ou tes voisins ?

Zelda: Je le veux

George: ...L'heure est venue d'inscrire ton nom dans son livre…

Il lui tend une main que Zelda attrape et l'aide à se relever avant de la diriger vers l'autel. Il prend une lame et la fait lentement glisser sur la paume de main de la rousse. Une goutte de sang tombe sur la page ouverte du livre contenant une infinité de noms. Zelda attrape la plume posée à coté tandis que son père reprend la parole.

George: En inscrivant ton nom dans son livre, le livre de la bête, tu jures une obéissance aveugle à tous les ordres que tu recevras du seigneur obscur ou à tout autre figure d'autorité qu'il placera au dessus de toi… En inscrivant ton nom dans son livre, le livre de la bête, tu jures de te donner corps et âme sans réserve aucune à la mise en œuvre des dessins de notre seigneur Satan… 

Zelda sent son rythme cardiaque accélérer et baisse son regard sur le livre. Elle trempe la pointe de la plume dans la goutte de son sang fraîchement tombé et écrit lentement, avec une belle calligraphie, son nom. Une fois écrit elle pose de nouveau la plume, les murmures en latins sont encore présents et Zelda lève son regard vers son père. Elle voit un éclair de fierté dans son regard qui lui donna toute la confiance et le rassurement dont elle avait besoin. Son père attrape la coupe et la lui donne alors.

Georges : En buvant cette coupe, tu finaliseras ton contrat avec le seigneur obscur, tu seras alors purifiée et renaîtras en tant que sorcière de l'église de la nuit, et fidèle de Satan. Tu te régaleras de ce sang pour te rendre encore plus puissante afin d'accueillir les pouvoirs que ton seigneur t'offre. 

Zelda baisse les yeux sur la coupe et grimace légèrement, pourquoi tout ce qu'elle doit boire est si dégoûtant ? Elle remonte les yeux et voit sa mère et son père la regarder avec insistance. Elle finit par apporter le bord de la coupe à ses lèvres et commence à boire le liquide encore tiède. Une goutte de sang s'échappe de sa bouche et coule le long de son cou avant de rentrer dans son décolleté. Une fois la coupe finie elle la pose et tente d'essuyer le sang de son visage avec le revers de sa main mais l'étale le long de sa joue.  
Les murmures s'arrêtent soudainement et Zelda sent une explosion de pouvoir parcourir son corps. Elle tombe sur ses genoux et ferme les yeux en tentant de les canaliser. Après quelques instants elle reprend le contrôle et la foule l'applaudit.  
Zelda arrive tremblante de froid au manoir, accompagnée de sa famille, et commence à monter dans sa chambre alors que la fatigue la frappe brutalement.

Georges : Je suis fier de toi Zelda, tu es désormais une sorcière à part entière au sein de notre coven. 

Zelda a toujours éprouvé le besoin de plaire à son père. Elle ne veut pas le décevoir et elle veut le rendre fier de l'avoir pour fille. C'est alors avec un sourire que Zelda entend et se remémore les paroles que son père vient de prononcer. Il est fier d'elle, et elle en est plus qu'heureuse.

Zelda : Merci

Georges : Va rapidement te laver et dormir, demain est ton premier jour à l'académie et je ne veux pas que tu es une mauvaise mine.

Zelda fait ce que son père lui dit et monte dans sa chambre. Une fois prête à dormir, elle s'avance vers son lit et se penche pour tirer une valise. Tout les nouveaux élèves ont trois jours d'intégration obligatoires. Zelda ouvre la valise et commence à la remplir. Suite à ces 3 jours les élèves ont le choix entre rester dormir à l'académie ou alors rentrer chez eux chaque soir. Edward a décidé de rester à l'académie, mais Zelda n'a pas encore trop réfléchie à la question. Elle préfère attendre et voir comment se passeront ces trois premiers jours pour donner une réponse.  
Une fois la valise prête, Zelda se couche dans son lit et s'endort dès que sa tête touche son oreiller.  
Zelda descend rejoindre sa famille dans la cuisine. Sa mère est aux fourneaux, Hilda mange ses céréales, Edward lit un livre attendant son assiette et son père est assit en bout de table, lisant le journal et fumant un cigare. C'est une chose à laquelle tout le monde s'est habitué. Chacun à sa place et chacun a ses petites habitudes. George baisse son journal et lève les yeux vers Zelda.

George : Dépêches-toi, nous ne devons pas arriver en retard

Zelda s'assoit à sa place habituelle et sa mère lui apporte une assiette d’œufs brouillés. Le repas se fait rapidement en silence puis Zelda monte chercher sa valise avant de rejoindre sa famille dans l'entrée. 

Ellen : Tu as tout, tu es sûre ?

Zelda : Oui c'est bon, maman, je ne pars que 3 jours

George : Très bien allons y

Edward ouvre la porte et Zelda part disant au revoir à sa mère et à sa sœur tandis que son frère et son père l'attendent déjà en bas du porche. Ils font le chemin à pied à travers la forêt. L'académie n'est pas très loin du manoir et il est possible de facilement s'y rendre à pied. Une fois arrivé, Zelda suit son père dans son bureau. C'est une pièce assez grande et sombre malgré la grande fenêtre se dressant derrière son fauteuil. Il y a une cheminée, quelques fauteuils et un petit bar sur lequel repose quelques bouteilles ayant l'air assez coûteuses.

George : Très bien, d'autres sorciers doivent aussi commencer leur séjour d'intégration aujourd'hui. Nous allons les attendre comme ça je pourrais expliquer les règles à tout le monde en même temps

Zelda : Je connais déjà les règles

George : Les entendre de nouveau ne te fera pas de mal… En revanche, tu n'es pas obligée de rester pour la visite. Tu connais déjà les lieux. 

Zelda acquiesce et s'assoit dans un des fauteuils en attendant les autres sorciers.  
Lorsque tout le monde arrive, son père récite les lois et les règles de l'académie puis distribue à tout le monde son emploi du temps. S'en suit par la visite, mais Zelda prend discrètement sa valise et s'éclipse. Elle marche dans le couloir lorsqu'une voix l'appelle.

….. : Hey ! Tu vas où ? 

Zelda se retourne et voit une sorcière brune qu'elle avait aperçut dans le bureau de son père. 

Zelda : Je pars au dortoir

La fille s'avance vers elle, elle claque des doigts et sa valise apparaît dans sa main. Zelda est un peu étonnée mais pas impressionnée.

….. : Je viens. Faire cette visite ne me dit rien, ça à juste l'air terriblement ennuyant.

Zelda hausse les épaules se fichant un peu de cette brune qui, par ailleurs, à l'air terriblement agaçante.

Zelda : Comme tu voudras

La fille commence alors à suivre Zelda qui tente au mieux de l'ignorer.

….. : Tu t'appelles comment ?

Zelda : Zelda

Zelda accélère le pas tentant de perdre l'autre sorcière mais celle-ci accélère aussi.

….. : Moi c'est Lilith, merci d'avoir demandé

Elle le dit sarcastiquement mais Zelda ne répond pas, préférant l'ignorer, soupirer et continuer son chemin. Lilith roule de yeux mais ne compte pas abandonner aussi rapidement.

Lilith : Tu comptes me parler ?

Zelda : Qu'est-ce que je devrais te dire ?

Elles arrivent dans le dortoir, il y a 8 lits disposés en cercle. Zelda prend le premier qu'elle voit et pose sa valise dessus. Lilith pose sa valise sur celui à côté et regarde en direction de Zelda.

Lilith : Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses aussi bien les couloirs de l'académie ?

Zelda : Je suis déjà venue ici plusieurs fois

Lilith ouvre sa valise et commence à ranger ses affaires dans le coffre au pied de son lit. Elle regarde en direction de Zelda et la voit poser sa bible satanique sur sa table de chevet. La brune hausse un sourcil un peu amusée.

Lilith : Tu as emmené ta bible ?

Zelda : J'aime bien lire quelques pages tous les soirs.

Lilith fait un sourire en coin puis continue de ranger ses affaires. Elle sent que la rousse à l'air assez froide et distante. Habituellement c'est elle qui est froide et distante avec les autres, pas l'inverse. Cela la déstabilise un peu mais ça lui donne envie d'apprendre à mieux connaître la sorcière. Peut-être qu'elle va enfin trouver une sorcière à son niveau. Elle peut sentir qu'elle est fraîchement baptisée et elle peut aussi sentir son pouvoir, et elle sait qu'elle en a plus que les autres, mais sûrement pas plus qu'elle. Lilith ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle la regardait jusqu'à ce que celle-ci la sorte de ses pensées.

Zelda : Quoi ? 

Lilith : Hein ?

Zelda : Pourquoi tu me fixes ?

Lilith veut s'amuser avec la rousse, elle aime bien énerver les autres et encore plus lorsque eux même peuvent être énervant.

Lilith : Je me demandais pendant combien de temps tu allais continuer d'être une connasse

Zelda lève brusquement les yeux vers Lilith et fronce les sourcils ne sachant pas si elle a vraiment entendu ce qu'elle croit avoir entendu.

Zelda : Je te demande pardon ?

Lilith sent un sourire malicieux se former sur ses lèvres, énervant un peu plus la rousse.

Lilith : Tu sais ce que j'ai dit 

Zelda : De quel droit tu me parles comme ça ? Je ne te connais même pas

Lilith : Et de quel droit penses-tu mériter du respect étant donné que tu m'ignores depuis 20 minutes ?

Zelda : Tu es vraiment agaçante.

Lilith : Pourtant tu ne me connais même pas

Lilith reprend ironiquement les paroles de Zelda. La rousse ne répond pas tandis que Lilith rit intérieurement. Elle commence à de nouveau se sentir à l'aise maintenant qu'elle reprend le dessus.  
Zelda range sa valise et s'assoit sur son lit avant de lire son emploi du temps. Lilith s'approche derrière Zelda et lui prend son emploi du temps des mains.

Zelda : Eh ! Rends le moi !

Lilith part avec en le lisant. Zelda se lève et lui court après à travers le dortoir. Lilith esquive Zelda, tourne autour des lits et sourit sachant que Zelda s'impatiente.

Zelda : Donne le moi !

Lilith : Je crois qu'on a le même emploi du temps

Zelda : Je m'en fiche, rends moi mon emploi du temps.

Zelda parle avec sa voix la plus ferme ce qui fit lever le regard de Lilith. Elle la regarde un instant et hausse les épaules. 

Lilith : Oh on ne peut pas rire avec toi

Zelda : Il n'y a as à rire, ce n'est pas drôle

Lilith s'approche de Zelda qui lui arracha son emploi du temps des mains avant de retourner à son lit. La cloche sonne indiquant que les cours commencent.

Lilith : Où est la salle ?

Zelda : Si tu avais fait la visite, tu le saurais.

Lilith : Inutile de faire la visite alors que j'ai une fille qui connaît l'académie à porté de main

Zelda part sans rien dire et Lilith la suit jusqu'à leur salle. Elles commencent avec un cours de Latin. Tous les élèves se présentent un à un. Zelda se présente avec un Latin parfait. Elle s'assoit fière d'être la seule élève avec un tel niveau. Puis vient le tour de Lilith, qui se présente elle aussi avec un Latin parfait. En s'asseyant elle tourne la tête vers Zelda et lui fait un clin d’œil joueur. Zelda roule des yeux avec agacement. Les cours s'enchaînent et les deux sorcières mènent un combat incessant à celle qui aura le meilleur niveau.  
Une fois la journée finie, Zelda entre dans la salle à manger et voit une grande table où est assis son frère ainsi que ses amis. Elle a déjà pu en rencontrer quelques uns lors des fêtes qu'organise Edward au manoir. Mais celui avec qui elle a le plus parlé est Faustus Blackwood. D'ailleurs il lui fait signe de venir s'asseoir avec eux. Zelda s'approche donc et s'assoit à côté de Faustus.

Faustus : Ravi d'enfin te voir parmi nous, Zelda

Il lui fait un sourire, ce qui ne laissa pas Zelda indifférente. A vrai dire, elle aimait bien le sorcier, il est plus âgé qu'elle, puissants, aussi dévoué qu'elle au seigneur obscur et à leur religion et un des meilleurs élèves de l'académie, derrière Edward. Le seul problème est que son frère n'aime pas la voir parler avec Faustus. Il dit qu'elle ne peut pas se rapprocher de lui, que c'est insensé. Mais Zelda l'ignore, et Faustus aussi d'ailleurs. 

Zelda : Je suis contente d'enfin pouvoir étudier ici, il y a tellement de choses intéressantes

Faustus : La bibliothèque regorge de livres encore plus intéressants les uns que les autres

Zelda : J'en ai déjà lu quelques uns

Lilith entre à son tour dans la salle à manger et s'installe seule à une table. Son esprit vagabonde sur les autres sorciers et s'arrête lorsqu'elle aperçoit Zelda attablée avec des sorciers clairement plus vieux qu'elle, et souriant niaisement à un autre sorcier tandis qu'il parlait. Des sorcières de leur dortoir s'installent avec Lilith mais la brune ne parle presque pas. Elle finit rapidement son repas et sort devant l'académie. Elle claque des doigts et un cigarette apparaît. Elle l'allume et l'apporte à ses lèvres avant de se délecter de la sensation que lui procure la nicotine. Elle expire lentement et ferme les yeux de satisfaction. Alors qu'elle s'assoit sur les marches de l'entrée, elle observe la lune illuminer la forêt se dressant face à elle. Son premier jour s'est dans l'ensemble bien passé. Elle arrive à énerver la rousse et elle adore ça. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas été si froide le matin, Lilith n'aurait pas autant de plaisir à la taquiner. Lilith finit tranquillement sa cigarette puis se dirige vers le dortoir. Elle se change, s'assoit sur son lit et soupire silencieusement. A vrai dire elle ne sait même pas à quoi vont lui servir ses études à l'académie. Elle a le niveau d'un sorcier de 3ème année et les cours ne l'intéressent pas vraiment. Elle préfère être dehors avec la nature, à dessiner sur son carnet, et à apprendre des sorts elle-même. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'elle pourrait aller se promener dans le forêt le lendemain.  
Elle regarde autour d'elle les autres sorcières se mettre au lit. Tous les lits ne sont pas occupés. Elles sont 5 pour 8 lits. Puis son regard se pose sur Zelda se trouvant à genoux à côté de son lit. Lilith la regarde silencieusement prier puis tourne le regard lorsque Zelda ouvre les yeux. La sorcière se lève et s'installe sous ses draps avant d'ouvrir sa bible. Lilith la regarde de nouveau.

Lilith : Donc comme ça tu traîne avec des deuxièmes années ?

Zelda : Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

Lilith : Parce-que je t'ai vu à la salle à manger, tu souriais niaisement à ce sorcier

Lilith sourit tandis que Zelda l'ignore, gardant sa fierté. Elle trouve même bizarre que Lilith l'ait observé au dîné.

Lilith : Oh ça va je rigole

Zelda : Eh bien ce n'est pas drôle…

Lilith : Tu devrais te détendre, c'est toi qui n'est pas drôle

Zelda : Peu importe, je ne suis pas ici pour être drôle… Maintenant si tu veux bien, je voudrais pouvoir lire tranquillement

Lilith regarde la rousse retourner à sa lecture puis se glisse sous ses draps. Elle éteint sa lumière et se met à observer la frasque se trouvant au plafond. Elle se perd alors dans ses pensées puis Zelda éteint sa lumière, plongeant tout le dortoir dans l'obscurité totale et empêchant Lilith de finir son analyse du plafond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce premier chapitre à plus même s'il ne servait qu'à poser le décor de l'histoire !


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est le deuxième jour d'intégration et Zelda commence à cerner le caractère de Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième chapitre, il est un peu plus court. Ce n'est pas intéressant je sais, tant pis :)

Lilith se réveille en grognant, les filles du dortoir sont plutôt bruyantes. Si seulement elle pouvait rester un peu encore au lit, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ? Mais elle doit pourtant se lever et aller se préparer.  
La cloche sonne et tout le monde commence à se diriger vers sa classe mais Lilith décide de ne pas aller en cours. A quoi bon écouter un cours qu'elle connaît déjà ? Elle sort de l'académie et regarde la forêt face à elle. Elle commence sa marche à travers les arbres et respire l'air frais du matin. Elle s'allume une cigarette et fume tout en marchant. Elle aperçoit un tronc d'arbre couché et s'y assoit, profitant de la nature, de sa faune, et de sa flore. Après quelques minutes elle claque des doigts et fait apparaître un petit carnet avec une couverture en cuir. Elle l'ouvre et se laisse glisser sur le sol frais et légèrement humide, s'asseyant à son aise et profitant que personne ne soit là pour juger sa position inappropriée. Lilith n'est pas du genre pudique et certainement pas du genre à croiser les jambes ou serrer les cuisses lorsqu'elle s'assoit, ce qui lui a valu plusieurs réflexions de sa mère lorsqu'elle la voyait s'asseoir avec sa robe. Après quelques instants de réflexion elle commence à dessiner quelques croquis et se perd dans son imagination.  
Zelda arrive en cours et remarque que Lilith n'est pas là. Étrange. Mais au moins elle est sûre qu'elle ne l'embêtera pas. Elle écoute avec attention le cours, même si elle en connaît déjà une bonne partie, et se laisse être dictée par son emploi du temps.  
La journée passe tranquillement et Lilith n'a pas fait une seule apparition. Le soir arrive, mais elle préfère s'installer de nouveau devant l'académie et fumer une cigarette plutôt que d'aller manger. La nourriture n'est pas vraiment mauvaise mais elle ne veut pas se retrouver avec les filles de son dortoir. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne les aime pas mais... si, elle les trouve insupportables. Elles parlent tout le temps, rient tout le temps et même la veille elles sont restées tard éveillées pour parler de tout et de rien.  
Zelda, quant à elle, part manger avec Faustus en tête à tête. Elle sait que son frère va en être au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre mais peu importe.

Faustus : Ça te dit qu'on aille prendre un peu l'air après manger ? 

Zelda : Oui, pourquoi pas

Faustus lui sourit. Zelda sent son pied frôler le sien, créant un frisson dans son corps. Après le repas ils sortent dehors, Zelda remarque Lilith sur les marches, elle est un peu surprise de la voir la après sa journée d'absence mais n'y prête pas plus attention. Faustus lui prend la main et l'entraîne un peu plus loin à l'abri des regards. Il pousse doucement Zelda contre le mur avant de capturer ses lèvres. Zelda hausse les sourcils, surprise, mais apprécie rapidement le baiser. Leurs lèvres s'écartent en même temps, Faustus en profite pour y passer sa langue. A vrai dire Zelda avait déjà espéré que ce moment se produirait. Même si elle ne ressent rien de sérieux pour le sorcier, elle le trouve plutôt attirant. Elle sent les mains de Faustus se poser sur sa taille puis descendre vers ses hanches avant de finir leurs routes sur ses fesses. Zelda laisse échapper un petit gémissement au contact, au grand bonheur de Faustus. Ils se séparent par manque d'air et Zelda ouvre enfin les yeux. Elle n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sorcier plus âgé, elle peut sentir son parfum viril et la poigne qu'il a encore sur ses fesses. Elle reprend son souffle et sourit doucement.

Faustus : Tu es magnifique Zelda, je pourrais t'embrasser à longueur de journée... 

Zelda sourit un peu plus à Faustus avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Ils se séparent pour de bon quelques secondes plus tard et décident de rentrer. Zelda remarque que Lilith est encore sur les marches avec une cigarette à la main. Elle lâche la main de Faustus en regardant la brune.

Zelda : Rentre, je te rejoins plus tard

Faustus hausse les épaule et part. Zelda s'avance vers Lilith qui ne prête clairement pas attention à sa présence en expirant le fumée hors de ses poumons. La rousse ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi elle a laissé Faustus pour rester ici un moment. Elle curieuse, intriguée par la brune. Intriguée par le comportement de Lilith, intriguée par la façon peu féminine qu'elle a de s'asseoir sur les marches malgré sa robe, mais elle ne dit évidemment rien à se propos, et intriguée par la façon dont elle laisse ses longs cheveux bruns reposer sur ses épaules et son léger maquillage presque inexistant, mais tout de même présent. 

Zelda : Tu n'étais pas en cours aujourd'hui

Lilith : Belle observation, Sherlock

Elle le dit sarcastiquement et Zelda roule des yeux. Ne pas voir Lilith ne lui avait vraiment pas manqué. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle soit si désagréable ? 

Zelda : Où étais-tu ?

Lilith : Pourquoi je te le dirais ?

Elle expire sa fumée vers Zelda mais la rousse ne tousse pas. Lilith arque un sourcil un peu surprise. 

Lilith : Tu fumes ?

Elle lui tend la cigarette. Zelda la regarde avec hésitation puis la prend. Elle ne fume pas régulièrement, comme à l'air de le faire Lilith, mais il lui est déjà arrivé de fumer quelques cigarettes en cachette, ou lors des fêtes qu'organise Edward. Habituellement elle les vole à son père qui ne fume que rarement des cigarettes, préférant les cigares. Elle tire sur la cigarette de Lilith puis elle la lui redonne en expirant lentement la fumée. La nicotine lui fait un peu tourner la tête et elle regarde de nouveau Lilith.

Zelda : Tu vas répondre à ma question ?

Lilith : Qu'est-ce que toi et l'autre sorcier êtes allés faire tout à l'heure ?

Zelda : Ça ne te regarde pas

Lilith : Tant pis

Lilith écrase sa cigarette, fait un léger sourire malicieux et se lève pour rentrer à l'académie. Zelda remarque son sourire et soupire en la voyant s'éloigner.

Lilith : Chaque chose a un prix !

Elle finit par rentrer, laissant Zelda seule sur les marches. La rousse regarde le ciel se coucher, laissant une couleur orangée prendre possession du ciel puis décide d'aller au dortoir.  
Comme à son habitude, Zelda prie et lit quelques pages de sa bible. Lilith regarde les 3 autres filles de leur dortoir parler fort. Elle sent la colère lui monter et soupire. Zelda regarde en sa direction puis comprend la source de son soupire.

Zelda : Elles sont agaçantes, n'est-ce pas ?

Lilith : A qui le dis-tu...

Lilith est un peu surprise que la rousse commence à lui parler depuis ce soir alors qu'elle l'ignore depuis la veille. Elle observe Zelda en étant dans ses pensées, mais un rire fort l'en sort. Elle tourne sont regard et voit le trio du dortoir rire pour elle ne sait quelle raison et elle s'en contre fiche. 

Lilith : Eh les pétasses !

Zelda sursaute un peu alors qu'elle était absorbée par les versets de sa bible et regard brusquement en direction de Lilith. Les 3 filles arrêtent de parler et portent leur attention sur la brune.

Lilith : Fermez-la un peu, on entend que vos gloussements ! 

Une des filles s'avance vers le milieu du dortoir avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Lilith la regarde se demandant si la sorcière pense être intimidante. 

Mavis : Si t'as un problème vient nous le dire en face

Lilith sourit, trouvant la sorcière hilarante et pas le moins du moins intimidante ou effrayante. Elle hausse les sourcils vers elle et avec un regard amusée tandis que Zelda observe simplement la scène depuis son livre, sa bible toujours ouverte sur ses genoux.

Lilith : Est-ce un défi ?

Mavis : On est trois et t'es toute seule, à toi de voir !

Lilith jette ses draps par dessus ses jambes et se met debout avant de commencer à s'avancer vers les trois sorcières. Zelda commence à s'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait bien arriver. Elle n'est pas inquiète pour une des camarades de chambres, mais plutôt à propos des conséquences, c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle décide de ne pas bouger et de ne pas intervenir. Lilith arrive finalement face à Mavis et s'arrête à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Lilith : Alors ?

La porte s'ouvre et George rentre. Il jette un coup d’œil vers Zelda puis reporte son attention vers les autres sorcières. La tension présente dans la pièce peut se sentir depuis le couloir, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'a amené ici. 

George : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Lilith recule en lançant un regard à Mavis et se tourne vers le grand-prêtre. L'homme a une voix assez grave et intimidante mais Lilith ne s'en soucie que très peu. La brune prend une forte inspiration et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Lilith : Rien, j'expliquais juste à ma camarade qu'elle faisait beaucoup de bruits et que ça me dérangeait

Elle voit Mavis lui faire un regard noir mais l'ignore tandis que le grand-prêtre les regarde une à une. Lilith ne comprends même pas pourquoi le grand-prêtre est là, que faisait-il dans le couloir dans filles ? Elle roule discrètement des yeux en y pensant et le regarde de nouveau quand il prend la parole.

George : Bien, mais ici c'est une académie, pas une salle de combat donc je vous prierais d'aller chacune à votre lit et de vous respecter les unes des autres. Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages.

Sa voix était ferme et ne laissait pas la place à une quelconque réponse. Les quatre sorcières se dirigent donc vers leur lit respectif avant que George ne quitte la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, Lilith attend que le grand-prêtre soit assez loin et se lève à nouveau. Elle s'approche du lit de l'autre sorcière. Elle est de bonne humeur, le chaos la met de bonne humeur, énerver les autres la met de bonne humeur.

Lilith : Alors, on en était où ?

Mavis se lève à son tour et s'approche. Énerver une personne qui répond aussi stupidement que Mavis est un cadeau pour Lilith. Zelda les regarde et fronce les sourcils se demandant ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec ces sorcières, sont-elles toutes stupides ? Elle ferme bruyamment sa bible et parle fermement.

Zelda : Arrêtez, pa- le Père Spellman vous a dit de vous coucher !

Zelda sent son cœur battre fort. Elle a faillit dire papa. Heureusement personne n'y a fait attention. En fait, personne ne l'a vraiment écouté.  
Zelda ne peut pas appeler son père « papa » en dehors du manoir car il est le grand-prêtre, donc elle garde ce nom là que lorsqu'ils sont seuls ou en famille.  
Mavis s'approche et pousse Lilith qui ne réagit pas. Zelda sent qu'elle devrait intervenir mais elle ne veut pas être mêlée aux histoires des autres. Surtout pour des raisons aussi peu valables. Il est clair que Lilith cherche à les énerver, tout comme elle le fait avec elle. Zelda comprend un peu mieux le caractère de Lilith. Elle aime bien quand il y a de l'action et elle aime clairement chercher les ennuis.  
Soudain, Lilith sourit à Mavis et se jette sur elle, la faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber au sol. La brune prend plus ça pour un jeu que pour quelque chose de sérieux, contrairement à Mavis. Zelda observe la scène et sursaute en voyant Mavis heurter le sol. Alors que ses sourcils se lèvent progressivement, elle se surprend à sourire. Lilith se moque clairement de Mavis, et l'autre sorcière tombe lamentablement dans le piège. Zelda les regarde puis prend conscience de la situation, elle ne peut pas laisser les deux sorcières se battre sous ses yeux sans intervenir. Elle est Zelda Spellman, fille de George Spellman, grand-prêtre de l'église de la nuit, une des plus grandes et prestigieuse église dirigée à l'effigie du seigneur obscur. Elle ne peut pas rester les bras croiser. Elle efface son sourire et se lève de son lit en se dirigeant vers les deux sorcières. 

Zelda : Stop !

Zelda parle fermement et les deux sorcières arrêtent leurs gestes pour se tourner vers Zelda. La rousse remarque un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Lilith, clairement amusée, mais l'ignore. Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de la brune et l'oblige à s'écarter de Mavis.

Zelda : Est-ce que vous vous rendez comptes que vous agissez comme deux sorcières complètement stupides et dépourvues d'une minimum de savoir-être ? Au lieu de vous battre vous feriez mieux d'aller dans votre lit et de vous taire. J'aimerais aussi du calme.

Sa voix est toujours froide et ferme et les deux sorcières de bronchent pas. Mavis retourne vers son lit en lançant un regard noir à la rousse tandis que Lilith part aussi vers son lit pour se blottir sous ses draps. Lilith observe Zelda se coucher avec un regard malicieux. C'est la première fois qu'elle entend sa voix sonner aussi froidement fermement. C'est étrange mais elle a aimé. Un silence règne dans le dortoir et Zelda se demande s'il n'y aurait pas un autre dortoir de libre dans l'académie. Toutes ces filles sont toutes plus exaspérantes les unes que les autres. Et elle ne veut pas avoir des problèmes à cause d'une d'entre elle. Elle est Zelda Spellman, personne ne pourra se mettre dans son chemin vers l'excellence.  
Si seulement le destin en avait aussi décidé ainsi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme ce chapitre est court je vais poster directement le chapitre 3 et ainsi nous aurons fini les 3 jours d'intégration !  
> Les commentaires sont toujours bons à prendre, pour avoir vos avis et pour que je n'ai pas l'impression de poster dans le vide :')
> 
> Mon Instagram : @because_of_madam_spellman


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dernier jour d'intégration de l'académie, pour l'occasion un bal est organisé et Zelda franchit un nouveau cap.

Pour le dernier jour d'intégration, et comme chaque année, un bal est organisé. Lilith n'a assisté qu'à moins de la moitié des cours depuis le début des cours, préférant continuer sa balade de la veille dans la forêt et continuer ses croquis dans son carnet.   
Le soir arrive, Zelda se fait encore plus belle que d'habitude, elle porte une robe rouge foncée, et a ajouté un peu de rouge à lèvre rouge à son maquillage quotidien. Lilith quant à elle... elle ne s'est pas changé. De toutes manières elle ne dansera pas, non, elle, elle profitera qu'il n'y ait personne dans le dortoir pour pouvoir lire tranquillement.   
Tous les élèves de l'académie se rejoignent dans la salle commune et la musique se met a retentir. Faustus arrive par derrière Zelda et la retourne pour lui faire face.

Faustus : Une danse ?

Zelda sursaute légèrement puis reconnaît Faustus. Elle sourit bêtement et hoche la tête en prenant sa main. Le sorcier porte un costume noir avec une belle chemise blanche ayant quelques boutons ouverts. Tandis que Zelda à fait un effort supplémentaire dans sa tenue et son maquillage, le sorcier lui a préféré s'habiller plus décontracté, Abandonnant sa cravate habituelle. 

Zelda : Oui

Faustus entraîne Zelda par la taille et ils commencent à tourner parmi la foule tout en souriant. Faustus ouvre légèrement sa veste et montre une fiole se trouvant dans sa poche intérieure à Zelda. La rousse fronce un peu les sourcils et regarde de nouveau Faustus.

Zelda : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Faustus : Ça va mettre un peu de piment à notre soirée, un bon remontant fait maison

Zelda : Tu as fait de l'alcool ?

Faustus : Pas moi, quelqu'un que je connais. On est plusieurs dans la salle à en avoir. Alors ça te dit ?

Zelda hésite un instant, si son père le sait elle va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Et si son frère l'apprend... Elle va aussi passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mais elle compte bien profiter d'un moment en tête à tête avec Faustus, même si cela se résume à boire cet alcool.

Zelda : Oui

Faustus sort discrètement la fiole et l'apporte à ses lèvres avant de la tendre à Zelda. La rousse l'imite et grimace en sentant le goût fort et amer du liquide brûler sa gorge et la menacer de tout recracher d'un instant à un autre.

Faustus : Viens

Il prend Zelda par la main et l'entraîne dehors. Plusieurs sorciers sont devant l'académie, elle remarque son frère plus loin occupé à parler avec une fille, Shirley peut-être ? Faustus continu de marcher et ils entrent dans la forêt. 

Zelda : Où est-ce qu'on va ? La forêt est dangereuse la nuit

Faustus : Ne t'inquiète pas 

Ils arrivent dans une petite clairière et Zelda regarde autour d'eux un instant avant de se tourner vers le sorcier. Sa vision se trouble et tout commence à tourner.

Zelda : Faustus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette fiole ? Je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne...

Faustus : C'est normal, c'est un alcool fortifié par la magie. Une gorgée et tu es sûre de passer une bonne soirée

Zelda : Quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas être saoule !

Faustus : Trop tard

Il lui fait un sourire, sentant lui aussi l'alcool lui monter à la tête. Il s'approche de Zelda et la tient fermement par la taille avant de poser ses lèvres dans son cou. Il commence à suçoter la peau écarlate de la rousse puis remonte progressivement vers sa mâchoire pour finalement atteindre ses lèvres. Le baiser devient plus profond tandis que les mains de Faustus commencent à se balader sur le corps de Zelda. Passant de sa taille à ses hanches, puis de ses hanches à ses fesses, et remontant enfin à sa poitrine. Zelda sent quelque chose de dur se former contre son ventre. La sorcière a de plus en plus chaud mais la chaleur se concentre finalement vers son entre-jambe. Elle sent Faustus bouger et baisser son pantalon. Elle baisse les yeux et voit alors le sexe dur et gonflé de Faustus. Une autre vague de chaleur se répand à travers tout son corps en plus de l'alcool et elle sent les mains de Faustus remonter sa robe. Il faufile sa main sous son sous-vêtement et Zelda retient sa respiration, elle est terrifiée et très excitée à la fois. C'est sa première fois, elle n'avait jamais fait ça avec personne et maintenant ce moment est en train de se produire. L'alcool brouille ses pensées et elle sent Faustus la soulever avant de la plaquer contre un arbre. Leur baiser devient plus passionné et Zelda sent soudain le sexe de Faustus se frotter au sien. Elle n'arrive pas à garder pour elle son petit gémissement. Faustus sourit et passe sa langue entre les lèvres de Zelda avant de s'insérer en elle. Les mouvements sont doux et Zelda sent une légère douleur à chaque mouvements, mais bizarrement elle l'apprécie. Elle apprécie avoir mal. Faustus descend de nouveau sa bouche à son cou et mordille la peau en accélérant ses mouvements. Zelda sent le plaisir monter puis sent la main de Faustus se poser sur son clitoris et faire des petits mouvements circulaires. La rousse se cambre contre l'arbre et ouvre la bouche dans un cri silencieux tandis qu'elle sent Faustus venir en elle dans un long gémissement contre son cou. Ils restent tous les deux à reprendre leur souffle pendant quelques secondes puis Faustus sort de Zelda avant de la reposer à terre. Il se rhabille tandis que Zelda remonte sa culotte. Tout tourne à présent et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle l'a enfin fait, elle a perdu sa virginité, et a eu un orgasme provoqué par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle même.   
Faustus l'embrasse de nouveau, ils perdent légèrement l'équilibre et rient. 

Faustus : On devrait rentrer, il commence à faire froid

Zelda : Oui... 

Faustus prend Zelda par taille pour éviter qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre, elle n'est pas habitué à prendre de l'alcool aussi fort. Faustus sort la fiole de sa poche et en prend une dernière gorgée, il tourne la tête vers Zelda et lui fait un sourire malicieux.

Faustus : Une dernière ?

Zelda prend la fiole et boit une dernière gorgée avant de grimacer. Ce n'est clairement pas un alcool à savourer.

Zelda : C'est vraiment dégoûtant...

Faustus : Mais au moins c'est fort

Ils reprennent la route tranquillement, s'arrêtant parfois pour s'embrasser ou juste pour retrouver l'équilibre. Zelda sourit et rit à presque toutes les phrases de Faustus. Il est clair qu'elle n'est pas dans un bon état. Ils arrivent vers l'académie en riant. Edward parle toujours avec Shirley lorsqu'il entend des rires et forts. Il se tourne et voit sa sœur revenir avec Faustus. Il a vu tant qu'assez de fois Faustus ivre pour savoir même de loin qu'il a bu. Zelda étant avec lui et s'accrochant à lui il en déduit que sa sœur ne doit pas être dans un meilleur état. Edward s'excuse auprès de Shirley avant de marcher en direction des deux sorciers.

Edward : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

Zelda : Quoi ?

L'haleine de sa sœur revient vers Edward qui grimace. Il peut déjà dire ce qu'ils ont bu et ça ne lui plaît pas vraiment, pas du tout.

Edward : Tu empestes l'alcool magique ! … Et toi aussi !

Il pointe Faustus du doigt. Avant de regarder sa sœur et son regard à moitié présent. Il est énervé. Zelda se rapproche de plus en plus de Faustus alors qu'il lui a dit de ne pas le faire, et elle revient complètement saoule au bal.

Edward : Vous vous rendez compte qu'à tout moment vous pouvez vous faire attraper ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tout les deux ?

Zelda : Cela ne te regarde pas...

Zelda a eu un peu de mal à parler correctement et Edward soupire. Il retire la main de Faustus de sa sœur et pose la sienne à la place.

Edward : Toi tu viens avec moi

Zelda : Eh ! Mais tu m'emmènes où ?

Edward laisse Faustus devant l'académie tandis qu'il soulève Zelda et monte les marches menant à l'académie. Il la pose devant la porte.

Edward : Je te ramène à ton dortoir. Personne ne doit te voir comme ça. Sinon que vont-ils penser de notre famille ?

Zelda : Quand tu fais des fêtes à la maison tu ne te soucie pas de ce que penses les autres

Edward : Mais à l'académie il y a les professeurs, et s'ils te voient comme ça, papa sera au courant

Il tient Zelda et l'accompagne, veillant à éviter les pièces remplies de foule. Il ouvre la porte du dortoir et voit une brune lire sur son lit. Il fronce les sourcils, tout le monde est au bal normalement.

Edward : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Lilith fronce les sourcils à son tour en voyant le sorcier plus âgé dans le dortoir. 

Lilith : C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question étant donné que tu n'es ni en première année ni une sorcière. 

Zelda apparaît dans l'encadrant de la porte et pousse Edward pour entrer. Elle commence à tituber en se tenant aux murs et aux meubles.

Edward : Zelda att-

Zelda : C'est bon je sais me débrouiller, tu peux partir

Edward regarde sa sœur tituber jusqu'à son lit tandis que Lilith hausse les sourcils, ne croyant pas le tableau se dressant face à elle. Zelda est complètement ivre. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle pensait voir dans cet état ce soir. Edward s'approche du lit de la rousse et l'aide à se repositionner.

Edward : Ne bouge plus de cette pièce maintenant, c'est compris ? Si jamais quelqu'un te voit ou, pire, si jamais papa te voit, tu vas avoir de sérieux ennuis… Et je pense qu'on va devoir parler de quelques petites choses quand tu seras de nouveau toi-même. 

Edward se retourne et commence à partir. Il atteint la porte et se retourne vers Lilith. La brune fronce un peu les sourcils en le regardant.

Edward : Surveilles la, elle ne doit pas sortir. Et ne parles à personne de ce que tu as vu, je saurais te retrouver

Il part et claque la porte sous le regard incrédule de Lilith. Comment ose t-il lui parler comme ça alors qu'elle ne le connaît même pas et qu'elle voulait juste lire tranquillement dans son dortoir ? Lilith tourne la tête pour voir Zelda allongée sur son lit, les mains sur son front. La brune sourit malicieusement et pose son livre à côté d'elle. Elle est bien trop curieuse pour lire désormais. 

Lilith : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Zelda : Une fiole... 

Lilith arque un sourcil ne comprenant pas la réponse. 

Lilith : Une fiole ?

Zelda : Faustus... Il avait une fiole... et on a bu, c'était super fort

Lilith acquiesce en fixant la rousse puis fronce légèrement les sourcils.

Lilith : C'était qui le gars qui t'as emmené ?

Zelda : … Mon frère

Lilith est assez surprise d'apprendre que Zelda a un frère. Et surtout que celui-ci est aussi à l'académie. 

Lilith : Tu as un frère ?

Zelda : Oui, j'ai aussi une sœur... Mais elle, elle a pas fait son baptême obscur encore

Lilith baisse les yeux vers son livre imaginant à quoi ressemblerait la sœur de la rousse. Zelda se tourne complètement vers Lilith et plisse un peu les yeux pour tenter de la voir en un seul exemplaire et clairement. 

Zelda : ...Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

Zelda a du mal à parler et cela amuse plutôt beaucoup Lilith. Elle pourrait s'amuser avec elle, dire n'importe quoi et voir ses réactions ou l'embêter. Mais ce ne serait pas juste car Zelda n'a pas le contrôle total de son corps et de son esprit, ce qui rendrait la chose moins drôle au final... Lilith soupire doucement et passe sa main sur la couverture de son livre en regardant Zelda.

Lilith : Je n'aime pas les bals et si ça peut me permettre d'être tranquille alors je ne dis pas non, surtout avec les trois pestes qu'on a avec nous

Zelda sourit et se remet sur le dos en regardant le plafond avec des étoiles dans les yeux..

Zelda : J'aime bien les bals, on met des belles robes, on danse avec son cavalier, on rencontre des nouvelles personnes-

Lilith : On boit de l'alcool dans un fiole suspecte aussi...

Lilith le dit en se moquant de Zelda qui ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Zelda : Oui...

Lilith rit doucement en remarquant que l'alcool rend la rousse bon public contrairement au reste du temps où elle répond simplement avec un regard méprisant ou une phrase froide. La brune lève son regard vers Zelda et remarque une légère trace violette commencer à apparaître dans son cou. Elle ne dit rien et repense à ce qu'à dit son frère un peu plus tôt. 

Lilith : Ton père travaille ici ?

Zelda rit doucement en secouant la tête.

Zelda : Oh oui, on peut dire ça comme ça...

Lilith fronce les sourcils et se redresses en attendant une suite mais Zelda ne parle pas, elle ferme simplement les yeux avec un léger sourire.

Lilith : Bah expliques toi

Zelda ouvre les yeux et regarde vers Lilith.

Zelda : Mon père est le grand-prêtre 

Lilith : Tu es la fille de George Spellman ?

Zelda : Oui, je m'appelle Zelda Phiona Spellman, enchantée

Elle sourit à Lilith qui était encore surprise de la révélation. Elle doit avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement fait le lien entre elle et le grand-prêtre. Tous les professeurs n'appellent pas tous les élèves par leurs noms de famille. Tout devient plus clair dans la tête de la brune. Cela explique le bon niveau de Zelda, et pourquoi elle connaît tant bien les couloirs de l'académie. Lilith reste dans ses pensées quelques secondes puis Zelda gémit à cause de son tournis.

Zelda : Je ne sais pas si je veux dormir...ou vomir... Tu penses que faire les deux en même temps serait possible

Lilith : Oui, si tu tiens à mourir. 

Zelda sourit et fait un geste approximatif avec sa main en direction de Lilith.

Zelda : T'es une petite peste

Lilith : Et c'est une bonne chose ?

Zelda : Non 

Lilith : Alors pourquoi tu souris ?

Zelda : Parce-que je suis bourrée

Lilith laisse échapper un rire de sa bouche. Comment ne pas rire ? Zelda est ivre morte et c'est sûrement une des choses les plus drôles qu'elle ait vu dans toute sa vie. 

Lilith : Si on m'avait dit que quelqu'un boirait de l'alcool illicite au bal de l'académie, tu aurais été la dernière personne à qui j'aurai pensé

Zelda : Mieux vaut ne jamais me sous-estimer, je suis pleine de surprise

Lilith : C'est ce que je vois, d'ailleurs tu feras attention, ton suçon commence à être visible 

Lilith ne pouvait pas garder cela pour elle plus longtemps, et puis peut-être que Zelda n'était pas au courant. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle en conclut lorsqu'elle voit Zelda ouvrir les yeux et poser sa main dans son cou avant de se lever du lit. La rousse reste un instant assise et commence à partir sous le regard perplexe de la brune.

Lilith : Tu vas où ?

Zelda : Je crois que je vais vomir... 

Lilith hausse les sourcils et regarde la rousse tituber vers la porte. Elle se lève de son lit à son tour et ouvre la porte à Zelda qui tente tant bien que mal à attraper la poignée. Elle l'aide à se diriger vers la salle de bain commune puis Zelda part rapidement s'accroupir à côté des toilettes avant de vomir tout ce que contenait son estomac. Lilith attend, adossée au lavabo ayant une vue directe sur Zelda qui avait laissé la porte ouverte. Zelda reste quelques instants de plus à côté de la cuvette et soupire.

Zelda : Je me sens vraiment pas bien...

Lilith : Tu sais que je vais désormais te rappeler cette soirée assez souvent ?

Zelda : Non, ne le fait pas s'il te plaît...

Zelda se tient au mur et se relève lentement. Elle se dirige vers le lavabo les jambes tremblantes et avec peu d'équilibre avant de se rincer la bouche et le visage. Lilith observe un peu plus la rousse, sa robe, ses fines jambes, sa peau en porcelaine. On dirait vraiment une poupée. Une poupée bourrée certes, mais une poupée. Lilith sourit à sa pensée.

Zelda : Je vais prendre une douche

Zelda ne se sent pas assez propre pour aller directement se coucher, pas après ce qu'elle et Faustus on fait. 

Lilith : Comme tu voudras, je retourne au dortoir.

Lilith sort et retourne à son lit. Il commence à être tard mais les 3 pestes ne sont toujours pas revenues, Lilith ne va pas broncher, elle a la paix sans elles. Elle se change rapidement avant de s'allonger sous ses draps et de sortir son livre.   
Lilith lit tranquillement en se disant que cela faisait déjà longtemps que Zelda était partie faire sa douche. Soudain la porte s'ouvre et la rousse fait son apparition vêtue d'un peignoir et d'une serviette clairement mal attachée sur sa tête. Lilith continue de lire gardant Zelda dans son champ de vision. La rousse ouvre son coffre et en sort quelques affaires avant de s'asseoir dos à Lilith. Elle se change rapidement et s'allonge sur son lit en soupirant. 

Lilith : Bonne chance

Zelda : Pourquoi ?

Lilith : Pour la gueule de bois que tu vas avoir au réveil et pour cacher la trace que t'as dans le cou

Zelda fait une grimace qui ne passe pas inaperçu à Lilith. La brune rit en secouant la tête et reprend sa lecture tandis que Zelda s'endort immédiatement lorsque sa tête touche son oreiller.


	4. Chapter 4

Les yeux de la brune s'ouvrent doucement et elle se redresse légèrement en remarquant que tout le monde dort encore. Les trois jours d'intégration sont finis et les élèves vont désormais pouvoir choisir entre dormir à l'académie ou rentrer chez eux chaque soir. Lilith cependant ne se pose pas la question. Elle y dormira toute l'année. Elle ne l'a pas choisi, tout comme sa venue ici. Elle commence à préparer ses habits pour la journée lorsque Zelda se réveille et gémit.

Lilith : Bonjour, une merveilleuses journée s'annonce, n'est-ce pas ?

Lilith le dit avec un grand sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Zelda lui lance un regard noir et se lève doucement le temps de s'habituer à son désagréable tournis et sa forte nausée.  
Zelda part se préparer puis commence à faire sa valise, maintenant que les jours d'intégrations sont passés elle sait qu'elle veut rentrer chez elle et dormir dans son lit sans avoir à supporter les bruit incessants des 3 filles du dortoir ou les remarques agaçantes de Lilith.   
Malgré sa mauvaise humeur et sa gueule de bois elle a tout de même pris le soin de mettre un col montant pour que personne ne voit la marque dans son cou et aussi pris le temps de se maquiller pour cacher son affreuse mine.

Lilith : Tu rentres chez toi ?

Zelda : Oui.

Lilith : Tu oses me laisser seule avec les 3 pestes ?

Zelda tourne la tête vers Lilith avec un regard ennuyé. Cette sorcière peut parfois être si dramatique... Zelda l'est aussi mais évidemment elle ne l'avouera jamais.

Zelda : Il faut croire que oui.

Puis elle continue de faire sa valise. Lilith est assise sur son lit et regarde en direction de Mavis. Elle ne fait pas sa valise. Lilith aurait préféré voir Mavis faire sa valise plutôt que Zelda.   
Zelda ferme sa valise puis la pose par terre. La cloche sonne et tout le monde commence à se diriger en cours. Lilith suit Zelda jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la porte principale de l'académie. Elle s'arrête et la regarde avant de regarder autour d'elle comme si elle ne voulait pas être vue alors qu'en vrai elle se fiche pas mal d'être vue en train de sécher les cours. Elle se faufile dehors et s'allume une cigarette en remarquant le ciel partiellement dégagé et les oiseaux en migration volant en forme de V.   
Elle marche dans la forêt, et décide d'aller un peu plus loin que les jours précédents. Elle arrive face à un ruisseau analyse le temps de quelques secondes toutes les options s'offrant avant de finalement retirer ses chaussures et lentement s'enfoncer dans l'eau froide. L'eau s'arrête à mis chemin de ses mollets et elle continue sa traversée, mettant de l'eau froide sur ses collants noirs, son manteau noir, et sa robe bleue foncée. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle remet ses chaussures ignorants l'humidité de ses pieds, puis continu de marcher sans se soucier de l'académie. Elle ne voulait pas venir ici de toute façon, donc pourquoi s'en soucier ?   
Lilith arrive face à une route et soupire. Elle ne devrait pas trop s'éloigner pour aujourd'hui et devrait plutôt continuer d'explorer cette partie de la forêt qu'elle vient de découvrir. Elle ira plus loin la prochaine fois. Elle fait demi-tour et s'amuse à lancer quelques sorts sur les plantes qu'elle croise les faisant changer de couleur, grossir ou rétrécir. Elle s'arrête et voit une clairière parsemée de rayon de Soleil, se frayant un chemin à travers les branches d'arbres presque complètement dépourvue de feuille à l'approche de l'hiver. Elle avance doucement et remarque un petit court d'eau. Le chant des oiseaux et le bruit de l'eau sont tout ce que peut entendre Lilith. Elle s'avance vers la souche d'un arbre et s'y assoit doucement. C'est calme et reposant, et Lilith adore ça. Elle aime le chaos, mais la tranquillité n'en est parfois pas moins agréable. Elle regarde le petit ruisseau et est comme hypnotisée en observant l'eau contourner une pierre en s'adaptant parfaitement à sa forme rugueuse.  
La journée passe lentement. Et tandis que Zelda commence à partir de l'académie elle sent une force sur son bras l'entraîner dans un couloirs. Elle se retourne, prête à lancer un sort ou à se défendre d'une quelconque façon, mais se trouve face à son frère.

Zelda : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche mon bras Edward, je rentre à la maison

Edward : Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qui s'est passé hier soir

Zelda regarde autour d'eux, il n'y a personne. Elle soupire et réfléchit un instant à une excuse pour partir d'ici, mais elle se retrouve complètement dépourvue. Cette gueule de bois lui a retiré toute son imagination, et puis elle n'a jamais été une très bonne menteuse de toutes façons.

Zelda : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Zelda tente alors de faire croire à son frère qu'elle ne se souvient de rien, ce qui aurait pu finalement marcher vu l'état dans lequel elle était, mais Edward n'est pas dupe. 

Edward : Arrête ton charme, qu'est-ce que tu as bu hier ? C'est Faustus qui t'en a donné ? Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes allés faire dans la forêt à cette heure là, c'est dangereux !

Zelda : Rien de tout ça ne te regarde, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire ma vie et encore moins la contrôler. 

Edward : Vous l'avez fait c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu portes un col roulé ?

Edward écarte le col de Zelda pour exposer son cou mais elle le repousse violemment avant de soupirer en roulant des yeux. 

Zelda : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Edward !

Edward baisse d'un ton et s'approche dangereusement de Zelda. Ce ne sont peut-être que des murmures mais ils n'en sont pas moins menaçant que des mots dits à voix haute.

Edward : Tu l'as vraiment fait avec Faustus ?! Faustus ! Pourquoi lui ?! Tu lui as donné ta virginité, Zelda, il ne la méritait pas !

Zelda regarde Edward, surprise. Comment ose t-il parler d'une chose si intime avec elle ? Zelda tente de canaliser sa colère mais son frère peut parfois être très agaçant. C'est ce qui explique d'ailleurs leur fréquentes chamailleries.

Zelda : Qui a dit que je lui ai donné ma virginité ? Qui a dit que j'étais encore vierge ?

Edward : Donc vous l'avez fait ! 

Il pointe Zelda du doigt qui, par réflexe, croise ses bras sur sa poitrine. Peut-être que cela lui permet de se sentir protégée, ou de montrer à son frère son agacement grandissant. Ou peut-être les deux.

Edward : D'accord, partons du principe que tu n'étais plus vierge. C'était avec qui ? Parce-que ce ne sont clairement pas tes petits doigts qui t'ont fait perdre ta virginité. Je sais ce que tu fais le soir, seule dans ta chambre, Zelda

Les yeux de la rousse s'écarquillent tandis que ses joues prennent une couleur rose. Est-ce que son frère l'espionne ? Comment peut-il savoir une chose aussi privée ? Une forte envie de le gifler la prend mais elle ne préfère pas attirer l'attention des autres sorciers qui, heureusement, semblent jusqu'à présent les ignorer. Mais au lieu de ça elle se fait une note mentale pour couvrir ses miroirs et lancer un sort sur sa chambre en rentrant. Cette discussion prend un tournant très gênant et trop privé pour avoir lieu dans les couloirs de l'académie. 

Zelda : Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as espionné dans ma chambre ?! Tu es répugnant Edward ! J'arrive même pas à croire que cette discussion soit réelle, et puis de toutes façons je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange que ce soit Faustus ? Vous êtes amis, non ?

Edward : Justement, je ne veux pas que mes amis fassent ce genre de chose avec toi, tu restes ma petite sœur. 

Zelda : Et c'est dommage pour toi parce que nous sommes des sorciers, je suis baptisée, et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges si c'est ce que tu pensais. Peut-être que tu vas devoir commencer à t'habituer au fait que j'ai maintenant accès au plaisir charnel... Donc maintenant laisse moi vivre ma vie comme je te laisse vivre la tienne ! 

Zelda commence à repartir en passant une de ses mèches rousse derrière son oreille mais elle se sent de nouveau emportée et soupire en regardant de nouveau Edward avec ennui et agacement.

Edward : Toi et Faustus ça ne doit pas aller plus loin. C'est pour toi que je le dis, pas pour moi.

Zelda : Je déciderais de si ça doit, ou non, aller plus loin. Pas toi

Edward : Très bien, mais ne viens pas pleurer dans mes bras quand tu te rendras compte que Faustus n'était pas bien pour toi, je t'aurais prévenu !

Edward part énervé, comme Zelda qui rentre alors chez elle.   
Edward préfère rester à l'académie tout comme son père afin de toujours pouvoir intervenir en cas de besoin.   
Zelda se retrouve donc seule avec sa mère et sa sœur, comme avant son baptême obscur.

Ellen : Alors Zelda, comment étaient ces trois premiers jours

Zelda : Biens 

Ellen : C'est tout ?

Zelda repense à Lilith qui n'a fait que de l'embêter, puis le bal, et Faustus. Sans parler d'Edward qui ne fait que de lui poser des barrières. Disons que ça aurait pu être sûrement mieux.

Zelda : Eh bien il y a eu des hauts et des bas si je peux dire...

Ellen fronce les sourcils.  
Sa mère est la plus douce et aimante des sorcières qu'elle connaisse, Hilda prend d'ailleurs le même chemin, en plus agaçantes évidemment. Mais son père est plus traditionaliste, plus strict, et il ne montre presque jamais ses émotions. Zelda ressemble plus à son père qu'à sa mère, c'est indéniable. Et Edward... Eh bien Edward est l'équilibre parfait, il est aimant et protecteur, comme sa mère, mais aime le pouvoir et être obéi, comme son père. Ce n'est donc une surprise pour personne de savoir qu'Hilda est bien souvent dominée par son frère et sa sœur. Ils profitent de sa gentillesse et de sa sensibilité. Peut-être trop ?

Ellen : Comment ça des hauts et des bas ?

Zelda : Ce n'est rien, juste une fille de mon dortoir qui n'arrête pas d'essayer d'attirer mon attention. Et pour ça elle me colle et ne fait que de me parler pour ensuite être froide avec moi. Elle est... bizarre...

Ellen sait que sa fille lui cache quelque chose mais ne dit rien. Elles finissent le dîner en silence puis Zelda monte dans sa chambre. Elle défait sa valise lorsque sa porte s'ouvre doucement.

Ellen : Toc toc toc... ? Je peux entrer ?

Zelda sourit légèrement à l'attitude presque timide de sa mère. Son père serait sûrement entré sans même frapper...

Zelda : Tu peux entrer, maman

Ellen sourit et rentre avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approche du lit de Zelda. Et la regarde un instant. Ellen possède une très grande empathie et peut donc facilement ressentir les émotions des autres avec quelques efforts. 

Ellen : Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Zelda : Non, pourquoi ?

Ellen : Parce que j'ai senti que quelque chose te tracassait à table, et ce n'est clairement pas cette fille dans ton dortoir

Zelda regarde sa mère dans les yeux. Zelda possède les yeux de sa mère. Un vert émeraude profond et hypnotisant. Elle sort de ses pensées et sourit rapidement.

Zelda : Ce n'est rien de grave

Ellen : Vraiment ?

Zelda : Oui... C'est seulement Edward et ses caprices, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Ellen lève un sourcil, elle sait que ses deux enfants aînés ont une relation fusionnelle mais cela n'empêche pas les disputes d'éclater ici et là pour parfois tout et n'importe quoi.

Ellen : A propos de quoi ?

Zelda : Une broutille, rien de plus

Zelda soupire légèrement tandis que sa mère continue de la fixer. Zelda sait que sa mère a le pouvoir d'empathie, c'est sûrement à cause de cela qu'elle n'a jamais été douée pour mentir, car elle ne peut jamais mentir. Sa mère connaîtra toujours la vérité d'une façon ou d'une autre. D'ailleurs, plus le temps passe et plus Zelda se rend compte qu'Hilda développe aussi cet agaçant pouvoir.

Ellen : Eh bien tu m'en parleras plus tard si tu veux

Zelda : Oui

Ellen commence à se diriger vers la porte tandis que Zelda repense à la soirée du bal avec Faustus...

Zelda : Maman, attends

Ellen s'arrête et se retourne vers Zelda.   
La rousse sait qu'elle peut parler de tout avec sa mère, contrairement à son père. Elle a toujours été plus ouverte d'esprit et à l'écoute. Son regard bienveillant est d'ailleurs sans nul doute la chose qui rassure le plus Zelda.

Ellen : Oui ?

Zelda : Hum... Je... Je peux te demander quelque chose... d'embarrassant ?

Ellen fronce légèrement les sourcils et s'approche de Zelda. Elle ne voit pas souvent sa fille aussi gênée. Zelda est plutôt du genre à cacher ses sentiments et demander de l'aide que lorsqu'elle n'en a plus le choix.

Ellen : Oui bien sûr

Zelda : Il se peut que la nuit dernière... J'ai... Eh bien que j'ai eu mes premiers rapports avec un garçon

Le regard d'Ellen s'adoucit un peu et elle hoche la tête en écoutant attentivement sa fille. Zelda est une jeune sorcière magnifique et séduisante, elle savait que ce ne serait qu'une question de jours après son baptême pour que Zelda ne soit plus vierge.

Zelda : Et je t'en supplie ne me fais pas de leçon de morale mais on a oublié de se protéger et je-

Ellen : Viens

Ellen prend Zelda par la main sans que la rousse ne comprenne et l'entraîne avec elle jusqu'à la cuisine. Zelda regarde sa mère silencieusement et observe les ingrédients qu'elle sort les uns après les autres avant de les mélanger dans une casserole à feu doux. Après quelques minutes Ellen revient avec une jarre remplie d'une potion à la couleur violette que Zelda prend.

Zelda : Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Ellen : Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

Zelda : Eh bien d'avoir perdu ma virginité... et sans protection

Ellen sourit tendrement à sa fille, bien que Zelda soit sûrement la sorcière la plus intelligente qu'elle connaisse, elle peut parfois manquer de jugeote.

Ellen : Non, honnêtement je m'attendais à avoir cette discussion avec toi à ton retour. Toutes les sorcières rentrant à l'académie pour l'intégration vierges n'en sortent que rarement encore vierges. Alors, avec qui c'était ?

Ellen affiche un sourire enfantin 

Zelda : ...Faustus...

Ellen réfléchit quelques secondes tandis que Zelda continue de regarder avec dégoût la potion qu'elle tient dans ses mains.

Ellen : Blackwood ? Faustus Blackwood ? L'ami d'Edward ? Le fils du grand prêtre de l'église des ombres ?

Zelda : ...Oui

Ellen : …Est-ce à cause de ça qu'Edward et toi vous êtes disputés ?

Zelda acquiesce silencieusement en repensant à leur dispute un peu pus tôt à l'académie. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'Edward lui fait une aussi grosse crise. Elle n'a pas tué quelqu'un ou commis une chose grave. Elle a juste passé du bon temps avec un sorcier qu'elle trouve attirant et qui la trouve attirant. Elle n'y peut rien si c'est un ami de son frère. 

Zelda : Il m'a dit que Faustus ne serait pas bon pour moi 

Ellen : Peut-être qu'Edward à ses raisons de penser comme ça, de vouloir te protéger de lui...

Zelda : Je suis sûre qu'il est juste jaloux de me voir me rapprocher de Faustus, juste parce que c'est un de ses amis...

Ellen : Laisse lui du temps pour s'y habituer...

L'adolescente hoche la tête et commence à boire la potion avant de grimacer. C'est horriblement amer. Pourquoi chaque jour elle doit boire un liquide écœurant ? Si ça continue ainsi, dans une semaine elle n'aura plus d'estomac.

Zelda : Argh... 

Zelda tire la langue sentant le goût de la potion devenir encore plus fort. Ellen sourit et croise les bras sur sa poitrine en observant le visage de sa fille. Des images de Zelda essayant pour la première fois le citron lui revienne en mémoire et son cœur se réchauffe. La rousse a toujours été difficile sur la nourriture depuis son plus jeune âge.

Ellen : Sorcière imprudente, potion décapante

Zelda : Je n'oublierai plus jamais, je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à boire de nouveau cette... chose...

Ellen : Eh bien c'est le but, j'espère ne plus avoir à la préparer non plus

Zelda finit la jarre puis retourne dans sa chambre. Elle s'allonge sur son lit avec soulagement et regarde un instant le plafond. Seulement quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis son baptême obscur et tant de chose se sont passés... Est-ce ça la vraie vie ? Devoir supporter un frère omniprésent dans sa vie privée, supporter une sorcière agaçante, bien que parfois, Zelda doit l'avouer, elle est assez drôle à voir, et tout ça en allant en classe tous les jours pour avoir les meilleures notes et le titre de meilleure élève ? Bon d'accord, le titre de meilleure élève n'existe pas. Mais s'il existait Zelda se battrait dur comme fer pour l'avoir. Cela rendrait son père si fier d'elle... Enfin ce n'est pas le cas et Zelda devrait rester dans la réalité. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de s'imaginer des scénarios alors que sa valise est encore ouverte à côté d'elle et que ses vêtements ne sont pas finis d'être rangés. Elle soupire et se redresse en se marmonnant qu'elle ne doit pas oublier de protéger ses miroirs des yeux pervers de son frère. Voilà encore quelque chose qui continue, même après plusieurs heures, de faire rougir ses joues et de monter la colère en elle.

Zelda : Dégoûtant...

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours et de savoir qu'on écrit pas dans le vide :')
> 
> Instagram: @because_of_madam_spellman


End file.
